In Paradise Or Not
by CopperMax
Summary: Thomas and the rest of the gang (along with my OC, main character) have made it to paradise. But is it truly paradise? Is it truly over? And if so, can everyone get along? After all they've been through, this should be a piece of cake... shouldn't it? Thomas&Brenda and OC&Minho/Newt(dead) Based off Maze Runner Trilogy by James Dashner YOU CAN BE A PART OF THIS STORY! More inside...
1. Chapter 1 Just the Beginning

**Author's Note: This is from the point of view of MaC (nicknamed after Marie Curtis, two time nobel prize winner in two different fields of science). She's tall, has long dark brown hair, that's always in a knot. She was one of the very fist gladers. MaC was also a runner, (so she is automatically, very cut) though she did basically everything, filling in when needed but mostly just keeping an eye out for trouble with in the glade. She and Newt had a bit of a romantic relationship, though Minho always liked her. It killed her to see Newt turn into a Crank. If Minho hadn't been there for her to lean on... well, she might not've been in this story. in this version Tomas did not totally accept Brenda at the end of "The Death Cure" he took time to mourn Teresa, she gave up everything for him, all she wanted to do was protect him though sometimes it meant hurting him... she loved him. And she died for him. Future MaC&Minho and Thomas&Brenda. Enjoy, Review! Be nice, though Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

I rested my head on Minho's shoulder, remembering when he used to be the one going nuts while Newt was here next to me. I missed him, but he was gone... dead, I hoped. I hoped someone ened his tourment like I should have. I hoped that wherever he was... he was better now. Minho draped an arm around my shoulders and I hugged him. "What are we going to do?"

"What we always do... Survive."

I snorted, "I guess rolling over and dying has never really appealed to our senses... though sometimes I wonder if it would've been better than the hell we've lived through."

"Depends, though I can't imagine hell is much worse."

I smiled and looked up at him. "I'm not willing to test that... What do ya think Thomas is up to?" I used to call him _Tommy_, like Newt, but it just doesn't feel right any more, like that was Newt's nickname for him and anyone else call in him that is just wrong.

"Probably sucking face," he muttered. I whacked him and rolled my eyes. We sat there enjoying the silence. this was the first time in weeks we could just... sit. We'd been so busy organizing everyone, giving out jobs, tending the wounded that we never got the time to just sit and wonder how in the world we survived all that klunk. We'd started the night in silence. we'd been avoiding one another. We both reminded the other of Newt, and we weren't over that yet. I hadn't cried, I can't cry, but Minho had known I was crying on the inside and held me close, just as he did when Newt left that note and broke my heart. I never got to thank him... but I think he knows how much I appreciate the fact that he cares.

"Minho-"

"MaC, Minho, Quick! They're gonna kill each other!"

Minho was up before he finsihed, "Who?"

"Jimmy, from the glade and some other guy, i think he was from one of the groups we rescued."

"Where?" I said, standing next to Minho.

"The well."

We shared one glance the took off full-speed to the well. Brenda and Thomas beat us to it. The two were holding back Jimmy, while two other men I didn't recognize had a hold on a man twice Jimmy's size, but not nearly as muscular. In a fight, my bet was on Jimmy. He had the strength the power, and the experience, what did the other huy have... a big ego?

"We saved your butt, slinthead!" Jimmy yelled.

"You little brats are the reason we're here!"

"Yes," I said cooly, stepping in between the two, "We _are_ the reason you're here." my voice was rising steadily, "We're the reason you're still _alive!_ We are the reason you aren't crushed under who knows how many tons of rock back at the WICKED facility!"

The man didn't respond. I turned to Jimmy, "Violence is never the answer," I said smiling, I was such a hypocrite sometimes. He snorted and shook free of Thomas and Brenda. "Got to bed," I said to everyone. it was late, I didn't feel like handing out punishments at the moment.

There were four sections, A,B,C, and, D. Each had a different job everyday, and each slept in a different section. I worked A, with a couple other survivors of the glade, while Minho worked B with Thomas. Brenda worked C with some Group B people and Jorge worked D with a collection of others.

Minho and I always ignored the sleeping arrangement we'd come up with for the others. We'd always slept together in the Maze, along with Newt and Alby. we were a tightly knit group before all this. Not being near the other, just felt... wrong.

I laid down under the stars, cushioning my head with my hands. Minho joined me after checking on his guys. "I wish the others were here," I mumbled, not wanting to sound like the sap I feared I was turning into.

"Yeah," he mumbled, mimicking my position. A heavy silence filled the air and I drifted off to sleep.

**Minho's Secret**

No one knew about the note Newt had given him. He'd found it along with the other note Newt left before he was hauled off to Crank city, where he rejected their attempted rescue saying he was a crank now and it was too late for him. Where he'd pointed a launcher at MaC, looking like he might've actually pulled the trigger.

This is what it read:

_Minho,  
_

_ Take care of her... I know you love her... at least as much as I did, if not more. It'll kill her if I got crazy, which I know I will. I can feel it working on me, I can't you see that, any of you... especially MaC. She wont cry... she can't cry, she's too tough, but her jaw will tighten and she'll blink really slowly, clenching and unclenching her fists... Just... Take care of her, and stupid and arrogant, and rude, but your a great friend...For what its worth, Im sorry it has to be this way... Goodbye._

_ Newt_


	2. Chapter 2 Kids

I woke to the sound of screaming. Minho was nowhere to be fund, so I ran. I didn't bother putting on my shoes or tying up my hair. I just ran, the grass tickling my feet and dirt muddying my toes. I ran towards the screaming ignoring all the gruesome scenarios I had worked up in my my mind. They were kids I could tell, but what was happening? They sounded like they were being brutally murdered... When I found the sick monster he was gonna wish he'd never been born.

Finally, I caught up to them. I wasn't sweating, I wasn't tired, being a runner had me in what some would call "Super-human shape" to us gladers, it was survival fitness level. I crouched in the bushes, mentally preparing myself for the worst. I heard talking, but I couldn't quite make it out. "Shuck-it," I grumbled to myself and stepped out of the bushes, ready for a fight.

My jaw dropped... they were playing. They were playing in the water fountain some of the former builders from the Glade had set up. The kids were just running through the water, hands up in the air and screaming. They sounded like they were being shuckin' murdered! Someone came up behind me, lightly brushing against my arm. "Shanks sound like they're bein murdered," Minho grumbled, looking even grumpier than I felt. I looked up at him and nodded. "I heard all them all the way from the shuck kitchens!" He shook his head and waved at them as if to say, "Shuck it, I don't give anyway"

I was about to follow him when a toddler, probably no older than four, grabbed onto my leg and sat on my foot. I grabbed at Minho's arm to keep him from walking away, then just stared at this kid. "Okay, very funny. Now up,' I said. He shook is head, his blonde straw-like hair falling in his chubby little face.

I looked at Minho. He shrugged. "That helps _so_ much, Thank you," I commented sarcastically.

"I do what I can," he replied crossing his hands over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Look kid," I said, "I have a- What the Hell!" Another kid, around his age, but a bit smaller, hurled himself at my leg, nearly knocking me over. I heard Minho snickering and sent him a look that could kill. "I have a whole buch of klunk to do without you guys delaying me..." I mumbled, crouching down to pry the little suckers off my leg. Another jumped on my back, wrapping his little arms around my neck and holding on with his legs. "Minho!"

He rolled his eyes and began walking over when two more little boys both grabbed onto the same leg. He almost fell on his face. He looked at me. I smiled and laughed.

"Look kid," two more. Minho started prying them off, but they jumped right back on. I made my way to the pool, one ridiculously heavy leg at a time. "You guys can swim?" they nodded, saying "doggiepaddle". Good enough for me. I wrenched the kid off my back and flung him into the pool. He came up laughing yelling "do it again". Parents had come over, no doubt wondering why I had just launched a child into the pool. Kids came running, "Minho, a little help here?"

He took up a spot next to me as lines formed behind us. He grumbled something about wasting time, but he was finding it hard not to smile. We threw each kid in once, then we had to go. We were the only ones keeping order around here.

But before we could go, a little girl drenched in water, hair and clothes sticking to her, pulled on my pant leg. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked quietly, pointing to Minho.

"I...Uh..." I smiled at the girl, "Maybe someday..."She giggled. Minho turned around, giving me a, "Move it!" look. I smirked and took off toward him.

We started at a walk, shoulders just barely touching. "So... who should we check on first?" my hand brushed against his, sending tingles up my skin. I blushed and ducked my head in an effort to hide it.

"Builders, gotta them shanks moving, we need houses, a homestead... somethin'" I nodded in agreement. Taking charge felt weird. Everything we'd done up till now had been mostly a group effort. The Gatherings were held for a reason, even if there was a shuck leader... Alby... Still missed the slinthead. He didn't deserve such a painful death. not after such a painful experience of life. And Newt, he was always second-in-command, took charge when he had to, because no one else would... or they weren't worthy. I really missed him. I felt like a piece of me was missing... like there was a whole in my heart that could never be filled...

Thomas too, he was a leader... not because he wanted to be, but because he had to be. He had the memories, he had the inside information. Minho too, hell it was tattooed on the back of his neck. I was always there, right next to them... helping them along, never wanting the spotlight, but always willing... always there. And they knew it, they appreciated my support and knew they'd always have someone there.

At the beginning it was just Alby, Newt Minho, and a few others. They had just started to get everything running when I arrived...delirious and about to passs out I don;t even remember what I said, all I remember is waking up...

_My eyes fluttered open with a groan. I heard footsteps across the room, and suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and three faces hanging above me. "Get the hell outta my face," I'd said, the threat falling terribly flat. I felt like I'd been run over by an eighteen wheeler. I raised a hand to the back of my head realizing I couldn't remember a thing, couldn't grasp a single memory, and yet I knew things... Like what an eighteen wheeler was, though I couldn't remember seeing one... My nose crinkled in confusion and I looked around, not knowing where I was. I pulled my legs closer and sat up, the boys pulled away, letting me get my bearings. "_MaC",_ I didn't know where it came from, just single word floating around in my head... My name. _

_I looked at one of the boys. Tall, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes that somehow reflected light... Alby. "Where am I? And..." I trailed off. The hand was back on my shoulder, it lead to a boy with long blonde hair and kind eyes. Newt. "This is the Glade-"  
_

_I cut him off, "That's nice. Who the hell are you people!" I shook the hand off my shoulder and looked at him. Another boy made a whistle sound, I'd later find this was Minho. I glared._

_Alby stood, muttering about a "shuckin' newbie"_

_Newt stood offerring me a hand. I stared at it long and hard before finally grasping it and letting him hoist me to my feet. "I'm Newt. That's Minho over there," he said gesturing to the other boy,"and hot-head was Alby."_

_I nodded, "So, where am I again?"_

_"Not so fast," he said, chuckling a bit,"What's you name?"_

_'MaC... I think..."_

_"Your memory was wiped... so was ours when we first got here. And to answer your question, this is the Glade, or at least that's what we call it..." I nodded, urging him to continue, "I'll give you a tour" From somewhere behind, I heard a snort which I chose to ignore. _

This would be the beginning of a new life, that'd be thrown to hell only to find that wasn't enough... Now I actually had to got to hell! And somehow I'd make it though that only to have the person I cared about most be subjected to a fate worse than death itself... The Flare.


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Work

**Author's note: Thanx for the reviews! I'm trying to keep updating on a regulare basis... like every other day? I might be able to keep that up (sorry if I can't, I'm horrible with schedules) Not really sure where I'm goin with this yet... but I will, just gimme a little bit**

"Good that," I said, ending our conversation with the new Builders keeper. Yes we'd put the hierarchy back in order. The Keepers were back in command, we still needed the Track-hoes, Med-Jacks, Cooks, and for the most part Slashers. The new guy's name was Glenn. He was older man somewhere around thirty, not from the Glade, was an architect before the sun-flares. They were making progress. Too slow for my taste, but progress nonetheless. I grabbed Minho by the arm, dragging him along with me. "I'm a little worried about the Slashers..." I said, "Really, I always thought the Winston, despite the creepy plesure he took in his job, was the only sane one and-"

He chuckled, "You wanna make sure they don't kill all our meat."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but then, "Pretty much, yeah."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever..."

"Problem?" I asked pitting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows.

"No, Nothin" he put his hans up and smirked. I whacked him upside the head, a laugh escaping my lips.

"You can't kill all of them!" some girl shouted at Van. He as one of the few surviving Gladers, and by the looks of this girl, she was originally from Group B. I looked at Minho, my eyes conveying the, "See, shuck-face?" I was dying to say.

"She's absolutely right, slinthead" I held out my hand to her, it's amazing how many people I still didn't know, "I'm-"

"MaC, right?" I nodded, shrugging, "And Minho?" she asked. He wasn't paying attention, he was trying to get Van to see sense, but when has tat ever been possible?

"Yeah... Shank's got issues," I said, motioning towards Van.

"Ya think?" she asked raising an eyebrown. I smirked, _I like this shank. _

"Gotta name?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Miranda"

"Gotta nickname?" _Miranda_, was a bit long. She shook her head. "Bout time you got one," I said, "Mirry?"

"Sounds good to me," she said shrugging.

"Good that," I said, "you a Slasher then?"

"wah?"

"Uh... do you... _prepare_ and care for the little beasties?" I asked.

"Part time," she said, mimicking my stance, "I don't slaughter the animals," she shuddered, "Too much contact, I feed and care for em all."

I nodded, a thought occurred to me. We hadn't confirmed the Keepers yet, she seemed like a good candidate. I'd tak to Minho about it... he didn't understand my strive for women's authority though, that was something only Newt ever got...I was such a sap.

"MaC? MaC... MAC!"

I jumped, "OH, uh.. what?"

Minho rolled his eyes, "Did you hear any of that?" Mirry laughed.. more like giggled. I looked at him. "Of course not."

I smirked, he rolled his eyes again. "I'll see you round," I called to Mirry as I left with Minho.

I could honestly say this was the best day in... paradise, that we've had so far. Actually this was probably the best day we've had in months, no years, this beats the glade by far. There hadn't been any reports of random fist-fights, no pregnant women giving birth at the least convenient time possible, no outbreaks of sickness the med-jacks couldn't identify. Everything was as it should be... there was... Order. The word brought me back... back to the glade, back to... Him. _No..._ I shook my head, I wouldn't think of him, too depressing. My eyes watered, and I blinked back tears. To my horror one escaped...trailing down my cheek. I turned my head away from Minho, and quickly wiped it away... but I couldn't help it... It thought of him

_I was a tree, my favorite tree... In the Deadheads, it became much less appealing after the bodies were buried... too many memories. Newt was sitting in the cluster of branches next to me, just a few feet away. "What have you been up to?" he asked sounding suspicious._

_I laughed coldly, he thought I'd actually tell him? _

_He leaned back in the tree, "Fine, don't tell me, but I know you're up to something and I know you know something... And whatever it is, it isn't gonna do any good if you don't tell us."_

_I stared into the distance, looking at the ivy-covered walls encasing us in the center of a giant maze... a maze filled with monsters and walls that moved. A maze that held many unsolved puzzels and traps none but I knew at the time. _

_"Look, I've seen you skulking around, hiding in the shadows, watching everyone... never saying a word. I've sen you slip out into the maze and come back just before closing, covered in sweat... I know you know something, and I'm not leaving till you tell me. Keeping order is important, and having you sneaking around scaring everybody isn't helping."_

_I snorted, "Order, it's all about order..." He looked at me. I rolled my eyes and rolled over._

_Ten minutes later..._

_He hadn't left, I wanted to get some sleep, I wanted to go into the maze tomorrow... but that was becoming increasingly hard with his two eyes burning holes into me. I groaned and turned around to face him. I glared; he looked. I glared; he didn't move. We went on like that for a while, staring at each other... until I gave in. With a heave of air and a roll of my eyes, I said, "Those... beetles-"_

_"Beetle-blades" I glared._

_"They have the word WICKED, written on their backs-"_

_"So?"_

_I glared, "SO... let me finish and you'll find out," I snapped. "Out in the Maze there are these plaques," I began gesturing the size, "They say the same thing, 'cept WICKED is an acronym... World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department..."_

_"That's what it stands for?"_

_I nodded, "The walls move inside the maze too, not just out here, each section moves. There are these things..." Grievers, the word popped into my head, startling m so much, I fell out of the tree... straight on my head._

I laughed remembering, Minho looked at me like I had gone loony... I shook him off. "Sorry, just... remembering," my eyes watered again, "Shuck it!" I muttered, my voice cracked. I got even more frustrated and slapped my thigh. A tear rolled down my cheek. Now I was mad. Minho laughed, realizing just how mad I was now.

I wasn't expecting it... Minho... hugged me. He pulled me close, and I despite me, my logis, and my brain, I cried. I put my head on his shoulder and cried, my shoulder shaking, and my arms wrapped around his neck. I cried hard, though no noise came. Tears rolled silently down my face, soaking Minho's shirt. _What was wrong with me? I never cried NEVER! Cept that one time... no... not now._

I pulled away, wiping my eyes and puling myself back together, "I... uh, sorry," I bowed my head and jogged up ahead a bit, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"It's okay," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay to be sad..." I looking into his eyes, always so bright despite the dark color I could never look away. Not a hint of sarcasm in the sentence, it sounded odd coming from him.

I said nothing, just nodded.

"You're the only one who didn't cry."

"Huh?"

"In the maze, every shuckin newbie, cried out for their shuck mommy cause they were stuck there. Except you... You didn't..." he smirked, "cost me a good pair of shoes and a weeks worth of food."

I smirked back at him and punched his arm, "Should've known better"

"Hey, from then on, I put my money on you."

I slid my arm behind his back and hie draped his over my shoulder. "Good that, now lets get back to work."

"You mean spying on Thomas."

"Exactly"


	4. Chapter 4 I win

**Authors Note: Taylor, you're awesome... just thought I'd put that in there. Thanks for the reviews! Any idea how to get more? And any ideas for the story are welcome as well... Anyway, here it goes (dreamy music imagined here)...**

"Shh..." I whispered, shoving Minho aside.**  
**

"Lemme see, shuck-"

"Again, shut you're bloody hole!" (Newt's english accent kind of rubbed off on her so you'll catch her using British slang every once in a while) I turned my gaze to the two figures silhouetted against the beach-like background. Thomas and Brenda sat next to each other, talking, laughing, but not daring to touch... Thomas wasn't over Teresa. He'd loved her once, and even after their memories were wiped... They had a connection, and just the telepathy, to be honest that always kind of creeped me out. Then, the scorch trials... Phase two... Poor Thomas, the shank was being used... just like we all were. But him, By the shuck Creators I don't know how he survived. She betrayed him, just like the plaque said. She threw him twists here and there saying "Trust me" when she knew what she was going to do to him. He was confused and angry and miserable... and blinded, he wanted to trust her. He wanted her to be the person he thought she was. She betrayed him, then tried to patch it over, claiming she knew they could never be the same... but she tried anyway. And he tried to forgive her... but he couldn't. He wanted to, I believed that, but he couldn't. She said loosing whatever they might have had was worth his life... but didn't she think about what an impact that would have on his life. She broke his trust, not only in her, but in people... In others. He was suspicious, suspecting... and I couldn't blame him. then she died... for him. Her last words something along the lines of "I love you", a complicated relationship... with a hard heart-braking ending that broke him. He needed time to heal. He deserved it after all he'd been through.

We were snooping. It was juvenile. It was stupid. But we were here for more than just the scoop on him and Brenda. I wanted to keep an eye on him, make sure he was okay. Make sure that after all this, he'd still be the same guy we knew. The guy with a sense of humor and stupid jokes -I missed them, hearing them that is-. The guy that would give up his life in a heartbeat for a friend. The guy who ran out into te maze at night for two guys he barely knew.

Minho had basically crawled on top of me, trying to get a look at the two. "Get off me! You weigh a ton!"

He smirked, but refused move, "All muscle babe."

I rolled my eyes, arching my back and rolling over. I turned so I was looking down at him, "You sure about that?"

He smirked again. My nose crinkled in confusion.. then, he grabbed my arms which were on both sides of his head and thrust me to the side, pinning my arms to the ground. It was my turn to smirk, "Forgetting something?" A look of panic crossed his face, but I wouldn't be that cruel would I?

Yes, yes I would. He moved just in time, my knee connecting with his hip, instead of... you know. He shook his head and stood waving a finger at me. I stood. I was a couple of inches shorter but i was still a worthy opponent and he knew it. I smiled and he gave his trade mark smirk. I kicked, he dodged, swinging a punch aimed for my gut. I ducked, swinging a leg underneath, knocking out his feet and sending him crashing to the ground. He fell with a thud, then so did I. He had grabbed my leg on the way down. I lost balance and fell right beside him. He regained himself faster than I and crawled on top, remembering the legs this time. "I win"

"What do you win exactly?" I realized we attracted a crowd. A bunch of kids, around five or six, were encircling. Minho still didn't move. I struggle against his grip.

He looked around, not realizing I was still underneath of him.

"Kiss her!" someone shouted. I blushed fiercely... to my surprise so did he. He ducked his head, moving off me and sitting to the side.

"So how bout it shuck-face? You wanna kiss?" I teased, sitting up, my face was most likely still pink around the cheeks. I got on all fours, inching closer to him. "Minho?"

Without warning, he pressed his lips to mine, a hand on the back of my head. I blinked once, closed my eyes and kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I said 'kiss' not make-out'," complained the kid.

I backed away, not daring to look in his eyes. I had just kissed my dead boyfriend's best friend... _Was that bad?_ A part of me felt like I was cheating on Newt. That I was moving on too quickly... "Uh, It's late... past curfew. Go back to your camps and I won't tell your parents... Okay?"

They nodded and began filing out of the clearing...

"MaC..."

I took a deep breath, "Minho, I-"

"Look," he cut me off, "I know you really cared about Newt... and I know, that was probably really stupid, and reckless, and a real shuck move.. but you kissed back..."

I nodded, a hand covering my mouth, the other wrapped around my waist, "I just... I need to figure some things out... I don't know what... I just... I don't know," and I ran. I left him there confused, embarrassed, and probably hurt. But the tears flew freely out of my eyes and I had no idea where I was headed. I didn't look back, I couldn't. So I kept going, and I kept crying. And when it felt right. I stopped and sat down, a billion thoughts running through my brain. I cried some more. I need to stop crying, I thought, take deep breathes and calm down...

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked out into the green landscape surrounding me. I could see the camp. I was a couple of miles away, four at the most. I sat and I watched. And I thought. N_ewt would want me to be happy, right? But Minho was his best friend... and when did I start to feel this way about him? He'd always been there. I always cared... but then... He and Newt became my top priorities. Not even Thomas could worm his way up there. It was them. They were all that mattered... Somehow, I just fell for Newt first...and now he was gone. If not dead, a raving crank who'd rip off my head without a second thought... but did that make it okay? I loved him... but he was a memory. The past. I had to move on, but did that mean accepting the feelings I had for Minho? But... Newt, I just wasn't over him..._ My brain was hurting. My head head was pounding and my eyes had found some sort of endless water supply, but somehow I slept, drifting off into dreams...


	5. Chapter 5 Time

**Author's Note: Review please Review! I know you're looking at this... anything's good, even if its random like, "Cookies are good" I'll take it! Review! Anyways... Enjoy!**

_Minho that night:_

"She ran away..." Minho finished. Thomas studied his friend. The usually present smirk was no where to be seen. His knees were bent, wrapped between his muscled arms. He bowed his head, shaggy black hair fallin in his face, "She wouldn't even look at me..."

Thomas didn't know how to respond...

"She's been through a lot... I mean, so have we, but she was always... more alone, excluded... like she had to prove something. She never really felt apart of anything... It was always 'The Gladers and her'... In the Glade, she only ever really talked to Alby, Newt and I... and Zart. Somehow, the guy got to her..." the smirk came back for a moment.. then was whisked away like the wind. "She's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever met..."

"But..." Thomas knew it was coming.

"Everyone's got a breaking point... Her's was Newt."

"You and Him... You guys were always her top priorities..."

"Newt got the benefits..."

Thomas tried to laugh at the attempt at a joke, but it wouldn't come out. "Heh, yeah..." The memory came back to him...

_A fight had broken out between their group and the dew Cranks Newt had "befriended". He'd let a shot out of the launcher he had go... sending it crashing into Greasy Hair's chest. The usual writing and foaming of the mouth followed. Thomas remembered being mortified at the turn of events, finding a tab bit of happiness in the fact that Newt had shot the crank and not one of them. "I told him to stop," Newt half whispered, "Now you guys leave. No discussion. I'm sorry."_

_He pointed the launcher at Minho. The weapon shaking because of him. "You gonna shoot me? Old pal?_

_"Newt?" He remembered MaC taking a step forward... then the launched being pointed at her, his finger already on the trigger. She froze in place, eyes wide with pain, hurt and frustration._

_"Go, I asked nicely. Now I'm telling... this is hard enough. Go..."_

_"Newt, let's go outside." Minho._

_"Newt please..." she begged, taking a tentative step forward._

_"GO!" Newt stepped closer, aimed more fiercely._

_"Let's go" he remember saying. The saddest thing he could remember ever saying._

_"You can't be serious..." Minho said. MaC was frozen in place, staring at their friend. Gawking at the loss of control... feeling his pain... trying to understand, but coming up short._

_He nodded._

_Thomas remembered Minho's shoulders slumping and his eyes shifting to the floor, then muttering, "How did the world get so shucked?"_

_"I'm sorry," Newt said, the tears streaming down his face matching MaC's. Thomas had never seen her cry... "I... I'm going to shoot if you don't go. Now."_

_Thomas grabbed Brenda's hand, reaching for Minho's arm, Finding he was leading MaC out... she couldn't avert her eyes. She watched Newt as she was lead out of the room. Minho had a hand around her shoulders and followed Thomas out... It was the saddest thing he'd experienced in a long time... He just walked away... Away from Newt and his diseased brain..._

"Thomas? Shuck-face, wake up we're not in Wonderland," Minho said with a growl, but he was't angry. Thomas looked at him.

"She probably just not ready yet..." he began.

"What?"

"For another relationship... You gotta admit... that Was a pretty nasty break-up. She just needs some time to get over it... grieve, heal. Become whole again."_ I should know_, he thought, automatically thinking of Teresa.

Minho nodded, "Good that..." he seemed to catch Thomas's drift. "Now got to sleep... We got work to do in the morinin"

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one's kinda short... Next one'll be longer. Promise. Remember... Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Girl Talk

**Author's Note: OMG! Thanks for the reviews! and I will definitely be continuing this. Thank you for Reviewing, now if it isn't too much trouble... Review again. Please and thank you -CopperMax**

**Totally just realized this... I have never wrote a disclaimer...  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maze Runner or the characters... I have no rights to it... Sadly :-(**

**Anyway, story-time!**

I awoke much to early for my liking. The sun in my eyes, brighter than ever it seemed. I groaned, squinting my eyes and rolling over. Wait... Grass? I had meant to go back to camp last night... Apparently I never did... I stood, wiping the sleep from my eyes and stretching.

"Where in Hell've you been?" Brenda screamed, arms flailing wildly above her head. "Meandering about in the forest while the rest of us-"

"Shut you're hole, Brenda, I get it... I had a rough night, never made it back to camp..."

She seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst, and took to studying my face as we hiked back to camp.

_Five minutes later..._

She hadn't stopped staring... "Are you quite finished?" I asked firmly, glaring at her. She took a step back, nearly tripping over a nearby twig. She regained her footing, but continued staring at me like I was some sort of alien from outer-space. Shaking my head in disgust I continued on... I liked Brenda... at least more than I did Teresa, but sometimes... Sometimes I just could not_ stand _her!

We had stopped in a clearing about a mile from camp, searching for some berries. I was starving! My mind was drifting however, and I found myself wondering and worrying about Minho instead of the task at hand. What was I going to say to him? How could I make up for what I did... leaving him there... running away from him... for causing all the pain and confusion he must be feeling... Why did I screw everything up?

"MaC... Are you okay?"

"Fine," I snapped.

She out her hand up in mock surrender, "Jeez, you and Minho..." she shook her head and went back to searching...

Me and Minho... what in the world? "Me and Minho?" I asked going for nonchalant.

"It's nothing..." I arched an eyebrow. She gave in, "You're both a bit snippy today is all..."

"Oh," I said going back to the berries. It wasn't out of the ordinary for him to be snippy, but now I was sure it was because of me and not just lack of sleep or just all round irritation with the world. She looked at me... her eyes asking the questions she dared not voice. I sighed... I had to tell someone, right? Preferably someone I trusted and knew Minho would never talk to about this sort of stuff... "Here goes nothing," I mumbled, and I told her. I told her everything I told her about Newt and I in the maze, how I was always... Isolated. How Newt, Alby, Minho, and I had formed a tightly knit group. I told her how we escaped, about Alby's death, about Thomas slowly earning my trust. Then, I told her how Newt's death had affected me... She knew how he died, but she didn't know how much he meant to me... I nearly died... If Minho hadn't been there... Finally I told her about the past few days, Minho and I just catching up... Then, last night...

She looked at me strangely, no one had ever looked at me that way before... Pity, no that wasn't it... Compassion...that might be the right word... Empathy. She understood... kinda. We were sitting in the middle of the clearing cross-legged. Me, barefoot. I was usually barefoot, when I wasn't running in the maze I was barefoot. The the scorch, if I went barefoot there my shuck feet would've burnt off! "We should get a move on," I said, breaking the silence and standing up. picking up my shoes, but not putting them on, the dirt between my toes felt too good to be true...

"Yeah," she agreed, "Probably, but..." she trailed off.

"What?" I asked cocking my head slightly to the side.

"I understand...mostly. He meant a lot to you..." I nodded. " And Minho knows that," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder, it was so much smaller than I was used to... and much lighter than the hands of Minho and Newt, "He just need a little time to understand... It was hard for him too..." she smiled, "but I think that he loved you... I think he always has..." I gaped, my mind drawing a blank... not able to come up with words, I stared.

She took up the lead, as i followed, lost in my thoughts, like the little day-dreamer I never wanted to be...

"We're here,"Brenda said dryly, little to no emotion in the words.

"Yeah, we're here all right," I echoed. I could see him from here. I could pick him out of any crowd... He looked up, probably sensing my watching. His eyes met mine, a tingling sensation traveled down mt spine and I looked at the ground, running a nervous had through my hair.

**Minho:**

He thought she was beautiful, the first day he saw her he knew that, but what he knew now couldn't compare... She was beautiful n the inside as well... And she was hurting... She was sad... She was putting on a brave face and pretending to be happy. He longed to wrap her in his arms and tell her to let it al out like she had just after they'd read the note... just after Thomas and the others had left the room..

_"No... He- he can't... No!" She stuttered. "Minho..." she said turning to him. her eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall. She blinked them back, unsuccessfully... He moved closer, the eyes combined with the tightness of her jaw the rapid blinking was enough for him. He put a hand o her shoulder, "MaC..."_

_"This can't be happening..."she muttered. It was just barely audible._

_He didn't know what to do. He slid his hand down her arm the way he'd seen her do so many times. She looked down, raising a hand o her temples. Then she looked at him. She was expecting a sarcastic response, and he was expecting a futile attempt at a joke. Neither got what they were looking for. He simply stared at her. His head was cocked slightly to the side, eyes wide, absorbing her every move. She felt his hand on her arm. She knew he cared... And so did she._

_ She moved closer, resting her head on the crook of his neck and wrapping her arm s around his neck, hugging him. He buried his face in her hair, stoking both her head and back affectionately. He felt her body begin to shake... She was crying. He began to feel his shirt dampen, but he didn't care. He held her. He held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity... but it still wasn't long enough..._


	7. Chapter 7 I'll wait

**Author's Note: I'm horrible at editing! I'm so sorry, those chapters are a disgrace (I'm updating from my phone so this probably won't be much better... sadly) Review!**

**Oh and PS. I have a one-shot of Newt and MaC back at the Maze... it's basically the beginning of their relationship... "After"is what it's called. Placed****_ After_**** Newt's attempt at SPOILER ALERT, revealed in The Death Cure... after he gets his limp...**

I stared, unmoving... I looked straight into his eyes, a mistake. He'd looked back, locking me in place with only one look. He tore is eyes from mine, and stared at the ground before returning to the task at hand. I walked with Brenda to the kitchens. "MaC!"

I smiled, "Frypan!" He held out his hand. I shook, smirking, I had a firm grip..."Any chance we can get a bite to eat?"

He started his rant about missing mealtimes, and pestering him about food... much like at the maze. I folded my hands across my chest and smirked once more, "Whine all you want, Frypan. You know you love it..."

He couldn't hold back the smile tugging the edge of his mouth. "Take care of yourself, MaC," he said.

I nodded in reply, "You too..."

Brenda had sat been sitting pretty during the conversation, taking the chance to avert my attention back to her she said, "You should go check on your group after this."

I nodded handed her a plate of... whatever Frypan had seen fit for us to eat... it looked more like pig slop than actual food. "After... there's a Gathering this afternoon."

"There is?" she asked with equal parts of curiosity and frustration, "Why wasn't I invited?"

"Brenda you're not the Keeper of anything."

"Neither were you back in the Maze." she said calmly. When in the maze I had been part of the Gatherings because I'd fought to be there. I'd been there longer than most of the shanks in the shuck Gathering, so i thought I should be there. Newt and Minho had agreed with my every word, helping me to persuade Alby and the rest. "I fought for it..."

She looked at me, incredulous, "And who says I won't?"

"No one, what I'm saying is that if you want to be part of the Gatherings, you have to prove your capable of making the hard decisions... I know you are, but you gotta prove that to them... this shank can't interfere."

She pondered the thought, then finally responded, "Thanks... I'll think on what you said..."

"Oh, and Brenda..."

She turned back, "Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

She smiled, "Any time Mac, Anytime"

_Later That Day..._

I sighed, it was about time for the Gathering. I had been avoiding Minho all day, but now... I would have to talk to him. There was no getting around it. So, I walked... I greeted and smiled, acknowledging the few who recognized me as one of those who'd rescued them... or gone through the same thing. The Gathering was to be held in the clearing that the flat trans had dumped us. I took a few more steps until I was looking out into the clearing... no one was there.

Rolling my eyes, I looked around for a tree. Granted there were trees all around me, but I was looking for one to climb... One the had a somewhat comfortable branch that I could sit/lay in for a while.

"Ah-ha!" I said for my own benefit. I think it was a mulberry tree, but then again I don't know much about trees other than they're fun to climb and a good place to sleep if you're not to picky and don't roll around much. Limb by limb, branch by branch I found the spot I was looking for. Not too far off the ground there was a good-sized branch wide enough for me to sit on without fear of falling. I planted my bottom and leaned back against the tree,listening to the quietness of the wood and the creatures that lived there...

The birds chirped happily in their trees singing songs as they went. The gentle wind shifted the leaves in the trees making a subtle sound that most would not acknowledge. I heard my heart beating in my chest. I wondered how many times I'd come close to having that steady beat stop... _It must be a lot. What made me different? Why was I allowed to live whilst others had to die? What made me and the others here so much different from those who died in the maze and scorch?_

I guess I'll never know...

"Figures," a voice from below the tree muttered. My initial shock cleared and I looked down. A breath caught in my lungs, Minho.

"What figures?" I asked managing a nonchalant tone. I made no move to climb down.

"Figures that you'd-" he began climbing, "be in a shuck tree, when there's supposed to be a Gathering."

"No one has gathered..." I said as he sat down in a cluster of branches not a foot from where I was perched. "And what else were you expecting?"

He smirked, obviously thinking of something that would make me have to smack him. I rolled my eyes and looked at him... our casualness fading fast, I could no longer meet his gaze. "Minho-"

"Don't. You don't owe me anything..."

"But I do, Minho, I do. You deserve an explanation .." he didn't interrupt, so I continued, "I... I like you...a lot... but, I... I don't... I'm not ready for another... relationship... at least not now... I'm sorry."

He moved towards me, the gap between us closing fast. My breath caught in my lungs, "You have nothing to be sorry for... I shouldn't have put you in that position." He was being so serious, not a hint of sarcasm or joke. Fora split second fear filled me, was it possible that the man standing in front of me was not who I thought it was? _Did WICKED somehow swap Minho for this... Imposter? Could it be possible?_

No. One look into those deep dark eyes erased all doubts that I could possibly have. It was Minho, steady and true. His calloused hand cupped the side of my face, "But I'll wait... However long it takes... I'll be here." I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came... And then it was too late. He was climbing down the tree, to the ground... away from me... But he'd said he'd wait. I had no doubt he would.

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long... busy week, but it's up now right?! So Review... Seriously review! Will take anything, just review! Please!**


	8. Submit A Character

**Hello people who bother to read my stories! (fav people in the world, you're awesome) I need a little help coming up with characters... they will be minor, though if you're lucky and you're characters really good, you may get into the main story between Minho and MaC. Submit you're character as a review... and good luck. Thanks**

Enter...

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Job: (track-hoe, slopper, builder, ect.)

Origin: (Group A, B, ect. Has to make sense, no girls from Group A or vise-versa)

Extra: (Tib bits about the person you want to add that ill help me make the character more true to your idea)

**Thanks again!- CopperMax**


	9. Submit a character again, I'm stupid

**Ugh... I left my phone (I'm going to die!) , Backpack (don't ask how... I'm an idiot) AND homework (it was in the backpack) at school... Needless to say, I'm screwed...**

**But you know what would make me feel better?**

**Reviews! Characters! you character can be in this story... you just have to enter him/her please... My brains dead... I need help... Then i can continues my writing! So please enter!**

**-CopperMax, the stupid writer who forgets her homework at school the day before its due -_-**


	10. Promise: Chapter will be next

**Thanks for the help people... -_- (sarcasm) anyways...**

**Maise- submitted from MazeRunnerGirl**  
Gender: Female  
Age: (tweaked from the submission to fit) around 16 or 17  
Personality: She is shy but can be very tough. She can be very sarcastic and can be very hyper. She's also very determined  
Job: Keeper of Runners  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: She has two scars on her legs. She has no idea on how she got them. She also has a necklace of a trident. She has no idea where it came from.  
**Thank you, Maise will be former keeper of the Runners from Group B. She, along with Harriet and Sonya (leaders) will be included in the Gatherings.**

**I also had a sudden burst of imagination and came up with the following... PS. MaC is name after Marie Curie (not Curtis, wrote that wrong...)**

**From Group B...**

**Arura (Rory)- named after future scientist ;D  
**Gender:Female  
Age: about 16 or17  
Personality: tough. She's very nice and caring, always wants to help people. When duty calls she can be very bold.  
Job: Med-Jack  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: Short pixie-style red hair. Lanky, but fast... never wanted to be a runner. Fought to be in all the Gatherings... so she is.

**Gilly (gertrude)- named after Gertrude Elion  
**Gender: Female  
Age: 16 or 17  
Personality: Incredibly outspoken, loud, happy person overall... a true optimist (almost certain to annoy MaC)  
Job: Keeper of Track-Hoes (hehe)/Gardeners  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: Long wavy brown hair. Shortish...Can't keep a secret for her life, accidentally blurts things out then covers her mouth in instantaneous regret (British accent, so MaC and Minho avoid her)

**BB- named after Barbara McClintock  
**Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Personality: Strong, determined, always wanting to make a difference... always good for a fight, even if she's wrong. And very prideful, will neve apologize. Bold.  
Job: Keeper of Builder (inherited from the former Keeper who died in the Scorch)  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: short, but muscled. Brown hair, bob. Very tan...youngest Keeper, she fought for her position and takes it very seriously

**Jane (Janie)****- named after, you guessed it, Jane Goodall  
**Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Personality: Timid at first, but very humorous and bubbly one you get to know her.  
Job: Co-Keeper of Slashers (does nothing that involves killing the animals)  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: Long, very long, blonde hair so light its almost silver (not trying to sterotype here!)Her best friend was not immune and dies of the Flare, she is very depressed at the time

**Rita- named after Rita Levi-Montacini**  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16 or 17  
Personality: A bit violent... harsh, but she cares about her friends and the Group  
Job: Co-Keeper of Slashers (killing animals part)  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: Short hair cut almost to her scalp (like Harriet). Marronish colored hair... Meaner and Harsher than usual because of all the death that's been happening around her

**Beth or Wellie- named after Elizabeth Blackwell  
**Gender: Female  
Age: 16 or 17  
Personality: A bit quiet, untilit really matters... then she's louder and more confident than anyone in the room  
Job: Keeper of the Cooks

**Rose- named after Rosalind Franklin**  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16 or 17  
Personality: reckless and seemingly uncaring, bold  
Job: not a Keeper, I repeat NOT a Keeper, she was the newbie before Rachel, was going to be a Slopper (she hasn't let that bring her down though...)  
Origin: Group B  
Extra: Tall, pale, not very strong, long flowy auburn hair and eyes so dark they look black... loves guys... flirts with them all the time... (foreshadowing, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)

**Form outside world...**

**Caitlyn****-  
**Gender: Female  
Age: 23  
Personality: usually a very happy attitude... until things get rough... then she's a constant downer  
Job: former nurse, now one of 6 med-jacks that run the "hospital" (2-Group A, 2-Group B, 2-rest- one from each is picked to go to meeting  
Origin: United states, Florida  
Extra: astonished by the things the children have gone through, constantly underestimating them

**Mason-  
**Gender: Male  
Age: 32  
Personality: Out-going, go-with-the-flow kind of guy  
Job: former landscaper, now a Keeper of the Track-hoes/Gardeners  
Origin: England and US  
Extra; grew up on a farm. Has a little girl, Amell

**Glenn-  
**Gender: Male  
Age: 38  
Personality: "A good laugh makes any day a bit better" a quote from the man himself, he lives by it  
Job: former architect, now Keeper of Builders  
Origin: Everywhere... he traveled a lot  
Extra: admires these kids... does everything he's asked of, and teaches the Builders of the Maze some more technical things

**Denna-  
**Gender: Female  
Age: 29  
Personality: loud, outspoken, always right in her opinion. prideful, condescending.  
Job: former cook at a five star restaurant, now Keeper of Cooks (she and Frypan do ont get along well...)  
Origin: Italy  
Extra: condescending to the "kids" and any one who dares speak against her.

**Mark-**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 21  
Personality: Sarcastic, prideful, kind... and he's a good person overall  
Job: lived on a farm, Now Co-Keeper of the Slashers  
Origin: United States, Kentucky  
Extra: loves animals, especially dogs and horses

**Hans-**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 25  
Personality: Harsh, realist  
Job: no one knows his story... Only that he is now Co-Keeper of the Slashers  
Origin: somewhere...  
Extra: hates animals and children...

**Recap on the Gladers... **

Leaders- **Minho/MaC**

Med-Jacks- **Clint** and (new) **Lato** (named after Plato)

Keeper of...

Runners- **Thomas **(Didn't want to be a leader anymore, but MaC and Minho insisted he have a position of some sort)

Builders- **Gally** (Galileo, for those who didn't know)

Track-hoes- **Kyle** (Future scientist name... cheating I know) Age:16-17 Personality: much like Zart

Slashers- **Vans** (beginning of story... Again, I cheated, he's named after a future scientist) Age: Guess... Personality: Check chapter 3, that's basically all the need-to-know

Cooks- **Frypan** (anybody else wonder what kind of name this was? Isn't he supposed to be named after a scientist/revolutionist?)


	11. Chapter 8 The Apple

**Story... here it is...**

Still in shock, I carefully made my way down the tree. Limb by limb I climbed. Minho was waiting at the bottom. He was leaning casually against the tree as if nothing had ever happened. He was chomping happily on an apple... My mouth watered involuntarily. _Gurgle_... came the sound of my stomach. He looked up in surprise and smirked, "How's the weather up there?"

I rolled my eyes a smile playing across my lips, "More like the food. Where'd you get the apple?" I asked sitting on the branch, my feet dangling just above his head.

He smirked, holding up the apple, "This apple?"

I cocked my head to the side an looked at him, my "Really?" look, he called it. It was amazing how fast he made me forget what had just occurred.

"Ah well... thought you might want a bite." My stomach growled once more. He raised the apple to his mouth and I jumped on his back. One arm wrapped around his neck the other reaching for the apple. He wasn't fast enough in moving his hand... I grabbed his wrist and moved the apple to my mouth, sinking my teeth into the red-delicious. He watched, an entertained smirk plastered onto his ever-so-handsome face. I couldn't help but smile.

Using my distraction as his advantage, he backed me into the tree. I lost my grip on _my_ apple and frantically held to Minho with my knees digging into his waist. He pulled the apple out of my reach and moved away from the tree. I held on with one arm and re-positioned my arm around his neck. I reached for the apple, a smile I just could not contain spreading like wildflowers across my face.

"What are y'all doin?"

Minho and I stopped dead in our tracks and looked at the girl. Long silvery blonde hair framing her face that trailed down past her waist. She was smiling, pearly white teeth sparkling. "I...uh-"

"We-" Minho began...

"S'okay... No need to apologize..." she eyed us carefully, her momentary happiness fading.

"Jane?" I whispered into Minho's ear. He nodded slowly.

Footsteps crunched on the new fallen leaves, cracking twigs and talking in hushed whispers.

"MaC? Minho? What are you doing?" I still hadn't gotten off his back, and he was still holding the apple just out of arms reach...

Minho's eyes widened at the crowd of people and he began sputtering words incoherently out of his mouth, relaxing just enough that I was able to...

"Got it!" I said, tumbling over his shoulder. I smiled victoriously at his glare and bit into the apple... it tasted significantly less good now...

"Oookaaay then..." I heard Thomas say in reaction to my latest stunt.

I got up off the ground and patted Minho on the back, "Better luck next time..." He rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me to the side. I turned my attention to the shanks watching us. I drained my face of all emotion and observed them one by one...

There was Jane, of course, and Harriet and Sonya... Then a tall girl with fiery hair cut short and styled. She held out her hand, it was callused and dirty...much like mine. "Arura," she said a hard egde to her voice. She didn't trust me... "Friends came Rory."

"MaC," I replied nodding. I found she was Group B's Med-Jack and was a voice of reason among the girls.

The next girl was practically jumping up and down. A mile wide smile plastered onto her face. She had long wavy brown hair that fell in layers around her face, shoulders, and down her back. She hugged me... My arms were against my sides. I stood as still as a stone eyes wide in horror and utter confusion. My mouth opened and I gaped. Her arms were squeezing me to the point I was having trouble breathing...until she let go, "Gilly!" she said, this time holding out a hand.

"Ah... MaC..." I muttered shaking it.

She smiled, "I know!" Then pranced away leaving me in shock.

"I _hate_ her!"_ Great introduction_, I thought turning to see this shank. She had short hair, cut almost to her scalp... Much like Harriet, but unlike her, this girls hair was a redish color... Maroon, I decided.

"And you are?" I asked leaning back on leg.

"Rita," She said, not bothering to extend her hand. She aimed a look of loathing in my direction. My eyes narrowed at this shank. "And you're MaC..." She said.

"No really? What was you're first clue?" I asked sarcastically.

She glared back at me... "Him..." she pointed to Minho. I glared at her and she backed down, like a child being scolded by their parent... No one had ever made me back down with a stare, I planned on keeping that record. She moved on as I turned the three girls watching the exchange...

"Problem?" I asked.

"No! no, no, no..." They all blurted, shaking their heads.

One girl's name was Beth... or Wellie if you knew her good enough. Another BB. The last I didn't know...wait... I did a quick head count... There were too many... She wasn't a Keeper.

"It's fine...just..." I turned to the girl, long flowy auburn hair that reached lengths beneath her butt. Her eyes were almost black... "You aren't supposed to be here... _Are you_?"

She looked at me... shocked, "Excuse me, but-"

I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't_ have_ to deal with this. Her voice was annoyingly high and quite frankly, I just didn't like the shank... They way she held herself, the too-confident, I'm-better-than-you'll-ever-be look, and princess attitude completely ruled out the slight chance of me leaning to deal. "You're either a Keeper or not, and you're obviously a not so get goin before I make you"

She looked appalled. Her jaw was on the ground and her hands had dropped from her hips and were now hanging limply at her sides. "Hmph" and with that she flipped her hair and was gone, moving her gargantuan ass back and forth as she went... I shook my head...

"_Drama Queen_..." Beth ventured going for a joke. I smiled a bit and put a hand on her shoulder...

"They're ready, we should get a move on..."

"You should kick that ass she's so proud of to the moon!" The other, dark-skinned shank with the bob added. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, well... only if she asks for it..."

"She asked for it all right-"

"BB!" Wellie cut her off, "Not now..."

BB glared. I sighed, glancing over at Minho and Thomas. Minho smirked crossing his arms ove his chest and winked at me... I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smirk back. Thomas only shrugged, giving me only a sympathetic smile.

Ah, well... this was my life now... and as Newt would've said... "Best get used to it..."

**Minho:**

When that girl... Gilly, hugged her, I thought I'd die of laughter. The look of complete horror and shock clear. Her mouth opened and she just looked so... unlike her. It was funny. I'd watched as she recovered...staring in the direction the girl had walked... no, skipped, away in. Then, she was back, the tough outer exterior was aback and her face was a maze, leaving you no clues once-however to what was going through that beautiful head of hers.

Thomas had whacked me upside the head for staring so long...but I couldn't help it... She was distracting... The way she moved, the way her hair caught in the wind... I couldn't help but stare...

"Oh! uh, yeah...Good that," I said, pretending that I was listening. Thomas rolled his eyes. Frypan and Clint, wherever they were could be heard snickering the background. I felt her looking at me... I turned and smirked at her, seeing as how Auburn had stormed off. I folded my arms across my chest and watched as she rolled her eyes and smirked back at me. Her blue-grey eyes shining. Man, how I loved those eyes... I loved _her_.


	12. Chapter 9 Whoa Wait

**A/N: Another chapter... Here comes the good stuff! Hopefully... Maybe... we'll see... just read... and review... definitely review. Yeah that'd be nice...**

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Every stopped mid-sentence and turned their heads to look at me, each a different variation of, "What does this shank want?" or "Did she seriously do what I think she just did?" _Yes, yes I did._

I cleared my throat, "All yours." I said surrendering the attention to Minho.

"Thanks," I heard him mumble sarcastically (don't ask how, but we all know he's capable of it) before clearing his throat and beginning. "First of all, I have no idea who half you shanks are..." They all began looking at each other whispering loudly about who this was and who that was. It took all my willpower not to smirk snort at the exasperated groan that left Minho as they all began speaking once more.

I stepped next to him, "Eh-hem-hem" they turned. I mocked a sweet smile, "Now then, Builders... there" I motioned to a section of green bushes a few feet away, "Cooks... there" a few began shuffling in the direction of my hand, "Track-hoes... there, Slashes over there. Section Leaders ...right here."

People began shuffling in every direction until there were three in each section ecept the middle, where there were seven. Two Group A leaders (Minho and Myself) , two Group B leaders (Harriet and Sonya), and two 'regular people' leaders. And then Thomas. Minho and I had forced him to come... "to represent the Runners" we had said. Maisie, a girl I decided was actually pretty cool, took that job for Group B.

Each group began talking amongst themselves... Minho and I allowed that. They'd be seeing a lot of each other. Harrit and Sonya began talking with us about the progress we had made... I contributed to the conversation, then took my leave, allowing Minho to handle the girls. Thomas had slipped away while I was distracted. I cursed silently to myself and looked around, following the tracks his shoes left in the dirt. He had entered the woods... I bit my lip and turned back to Minho, who seemed to be looking fo me... or Thomas... Probably Thomas. I waited until his eyes met mine. He automatically knew what I was thinking... I saw the way his eyes lit up with understanding and a longing to follow. To find his friend and get away from all those people. He nodded, sending me after Thomas... I nodded back, sending him a sympathetic look and mouthed encouragement.

**Minho:**

She slipped away from the girls and I while we were talking about possible improvements ands changes to make... I only half-listened after that, searching for her in every "yes" and "uh-hu". Then I found her. She was looking at me, mouthing "He's gone" and motioning to the forest, my eyes widened slightly and I had a strange urge to rush to her side and follow a step behind, just to make sure she didn't get hurt... But that was ridiculous. She could take care of herself, she proved that time and again... and yet, I couldn't help myself... I nodded, defeated. And the look she gave me... So full of kindness and warm... I felt my heart lurch in my chest.

I remembered how freaked out I was when that first happened. Calm, cool, collected, sarcastic Minho had blown his top and fled to the Deadheads trying to find out what had just happened. I sat in that tree for who-knows-how-long just waiting. I finally decided it was a trick of the mind and rejoined the others. Then it happened again... I avoided her, convinced that the girl I... I realized I didn't know what to call her, I didn't know how i felt towards her and I didn't want to be "just friends".

I started to talk to her more often. One day, she clung to my arm as we walked around laughing, talking, just... hanging out. I remembered trying to calm down, play it cool, not show her the excitement her touch caused.

... The one day, she kissed me one the cheek. I remember the heat running into my cheeks and the curt goodbye.

Then, I found I was in the friend zone. The awful, terrible, half-way point. The rut. The so-close-but-yet-so-far. The watching from a distance, figuring it was better to have her as a friend then not at all.

Newt... that slintheaded shuck-faced piece of klunk... My best friend... He deserved her... he needed her... I could respect that. So I kept my distance. I stayed the "bloody" (I never understood that expression) friend zone. Everynow and then I'd see them together, and I'd feel this thing in my chest, sink... I was my heart, and it was breaking.

Caught by the sudden movement of her lips, I was jerked back to reality... "I'll be right back," she mouthed, then she turned, but didn't move... I watched for a moment longer. My patience rewarded with a smile and look back from yours truly.

"Hello? Loverboy, wake up!"_ Whoa, wait a second... What did she just call me!?_

**A/N: Oooooh cliffhanger-ish... Anyways this one had to be short... other wise it'd be stupidly long. Plus, that was just a good spot to end. Anyways, review! **

**Oh and... PS to sparkles and glitter: Sarah will be used in the Story. Thank you!**

**Again, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 10 We come in Peace

**A/N: To Jack D, love the character, so yes, I will use him, actually...He will be in this one (A somewhat deranged smile on my face as I, jumping happily up and down in my chair), thank you! And... well thanks! :-D**  
**To basically everyone else... Review please! Here it is...**

"THOMAS!" I screamed. I was sick and tired of following his muddy footprints in the woods. I didn't care about being a "comfortind presence" anymore. I was goin to find that son of a- "Thomas!" He popped out of nowhere scaring the bejeezes outta me, looking very woodsmen like in his mud-splattered shirt and jeans.

He half-glared, "You called?" He folded his arms across his chest in a very Minho-like manner. I smirked his attempted glare giving way to confusion... "What do you want MaC? I don't-"

"Well, you should," I began, "Thomas... you never been one to let others do things for you... Why change that now?" I asked him. "And... And Thomas let's face it," I said moving a bit closer to him, "Minho and I can't do this on our own... There's too many of em." He looked at me, looking slightly persuaded, "And Thomas..."

"Yeah?"

"Half the shanks on that council," I jerked a thumb over my shoulder, " don't know what they're getting into..."

He nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

I smirked, "Holy Shuck! He smiled," I announced to an imagined audience. "He_ actually_ smiled!"

He shook his head and was about to say... _something_ when a loud... Sound interrupted us.

"What was that?" He asked, eyes widening.

"No clue..." I said, doing a quick 360. The sound came again... It was human... I think. A high-pitched...call, it sounded like. I circled around once more, "Let's get outta here." I concluded grabbing his arm.

I took one step... that was all. One BLODDY step. And I collapsed in an overwhelming ocean of pain. There was the clank of metal and the snap of bone as the trap snapped around my ankle. I let out a yelp and prepared for the crash. Thomas shoved a hand under my arm, preventing my knees from slamming into the ground. I bit my lip and got a grip on myself. "We gotta get it off" Thomas said, lowering me to the ground so he could look at the trap.

"Ya think?" I ground out between clenched teeth. I shifted my gaze to the mangled and bloody flesh of my calf. He used a pocket knife to cut away the saturated fabric of my pant and took in sight.

He touched it, lightly, gently, hardly moved it at all... but it hurt like Hell! "Ahhh!" I screamed, "Don't-touch-it" I muttered in a facade of pain.

He obliged, taking a quick glance around. His eyes bulged. "Thomas, what-" There were dark-skinned people surrounding us, all with pointy sticks or spears of some sort pointed at us. They muttered to each other in some form af language unknown to either Thomas or me... They moved in on us.

"Uh... We come in peace?" I offered weakly.

**Minho:**

"Where _IS she?"_ I yelled, pounding a fist on the trunk of the tree I'd found her in earlier... where I'd.. No, not important right now!

"Well," She can't have gone far..." I glared at the boy. Blonde hair, cut short. A more angular appearance than most, but strong nonetheless. He'd made it through the trials...so he had to be. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't a Keeper, never was. But that didn't stop him from always trying to be in the middle of things. He_ never_ did what he was supposed to do... But for once, I was... okay, not_ happy_ exactly, but not, infuriated as usual. I needed his rationality at the moment... Mine wasn't functioning at the moment...

"Right well, she went off in this direction-" A scream cut me off. A short, painful, shocked scream that sounded all-too like MaC. I looked at the boy, John. He was a smart-ass, but then again... So was I. mAc told me so, everyday...)He would have to do... I took off in the direction fo the scream, not taking the time to think it through. She was in trouble... or she was hurt, or... Whatever had happened... It wasn't good... She needed me! I just knew it! I was a feeling deep down, in my very existence, I just knew something jacked up had happened... "Just like the good-old days!" I could practically hear her sarcastic response. "Yeah," I somehow thought sarcastically "cept in the 'good-old days' you were here by my side." _I could protect you..._

**A/N: Yeah so... Cute right? Shorter than I wanted but... Oh well I guess... Um, Review!**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay people who decide my stories are worth reading (Fav pople ever!) Here is another chapter, even though I got a big fat ZERO number of reviews on the last chapter -_- (c'mon people!) Here is another one... because I'm just awesome like that...**

Minho:

"MaC!" I screamed foregoing all common sense. I had to find her. I had to!

"Wait up!" John shouted from a few yards behind, "And for her sake, Slim it!"

I gritted my teeth and held back a snarl. He was right, I told myself, He was right, No matter how much I hated it, He was right... I slowed down a bit, following the barely there trail that had to have been from Thomas (MaC has an obsessive need to cover any tracks leading to her, and she's just so much more careful about her footing). I let the other boy catch up.

"She's got to be around here somewhere..." He muttered more to himself than me. I looked at him... I had never paid much attention to the others in the Glade, I regretted that now... So much death and I couldn't appreciate the lives that survived. I felt horrible knowing I'd trade just about any one of these shanks for Newt... I'd do it in a heart beat.

I held my breath in an effort to keep from screaming. Another scream pierced the air. However this was not a a scream of pain, but frustration and annoyance... We had to be close.

"Keep up," I shot back at john before racing towards the sound of her voice. "Get the hell off me, you slint-headed shuck-faced cannibals!" Cannibals? That was new...

I urged myself to go faster.

"MaC, Slim it! They can't understand you anyway..."

I heard the very unladylike snort that followed and then an, "They'll understand this..."

There was a howl of pain... and then I saw them. MaC and Thomas were surrounded by dark-skinned people in what looked like deerskin... um, rags that barely covered their junk. They were decorated with striped of red on their cheekbones, chest, and arms. Feathers were intertwined in their hair. On their feet were moccasins of a similar make.

On instinct, I lunged, about to drop kick the shank in front of me. Someone grabbed me from behind, jerking me to a stop. Their hand was cupped over my mouth to keep me from talking. I pulled away from him, rolling my eyes at the finger to his lips.

Slowly, and quietly, I crouched in the underbrush. I could see them pretty well. MaC was sitting on the ground. Her legs were sprawled in front of her... One caught in what looked like a bear trap. I winced. She was leaning back on her hands. A glare fixated on her face, darkening her features... Spears pointed at her from all ends... I hoped to whatever god deemed us worthy that she kept her mouth shut...

One man was jumping up and down, shaking his bleeding hand. She had bitten him. I was unable to hold in the smirk that crossed my face.

John was next to me, his breathing short and quick. I looked at him, "You alright there shank?"

He nodded, biting his cheek. I gave him an unconvinced look and moved silently in the underbrush, motioning to John to stay. For once, Thank )again what ever god deemed us worthy), he listened.

I looked around making a head count...fifteen to twenty men against the two of them and me...and John. This would not work out in our favor... We needed back up...

Thomas was mouthing something to MaC as the men conversed in their strange language. She shook her head angrily, her eyes flickered to my hiding spot. She had seen me. She tensed, I could feel it from here. "Go Back!" she mouthed frantically. I inched out of the underbrush. She looked away, trying to hide my position, I knew.

I took a handful of John's shirt and back up into the woods. "Go back," I told him.

He began to object.

I cut him off, a hard look shutting him up for good, "We can't do this on our own... There are too many. And the others need to be warned. Find Harriet and Sonya... Or better yet, Maise." I liked that shank... for a girl anyways.

He nodded stiffly, "But... What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'll mark a path," I said taking out my pocket knife and spinning it around my finger, "Follow em..."

He nodded, taking off for camp, only taking the tie to look back once. I nodded my encouragement and he proceeded. He was alright. A bit naïve it seemed sometimes despite all that knowledge, but alright.

I crept back to MaC and he newfound 'friends'... What were we in for this time?

**A/N: Sorry that took so long, busy week I guess... *sigh*...Review?**


	15. Chapter 12

l followed the party, keeping close.. but not too close. Every now and then I mark up a tree, making a trail. MaC had stopped fighting, settling into a frustrated silence. There was no shortage of glares, and thee was occasional spitting if any one shank felt lucky. But she was in pain... A very painful pain, I could tell. She was completely dependent on Thomas for walking, and the veins were popping out of her neck from the tightening of her jaw. Her fists were clenched and every movement was stiff, met with a flinch and a hard blink.

_I'm sorry MaC, so sorry... It's my fault... I should've gone with you... Not alone, you shouldn't have gone alone..._

They stopped suddenly conversing amongst themselves. I inched closer to my friends... wondering if maybe I could get close enough to... _Shuck it! They're coming!  
_ I dove back into the forest just as the shanks eyes passed where I'd been hiding. MaC looked at me... her eyes pleading me to be more careful.

They were poked with the butt of the spears,urged into moving. Thomas was the first to move. MaC having a bit of troubled getting on her feet... or foot as it was. He wrapped an arm around his neck and bore most of her weight as they made their way to wherever. The two were amazingly calm for hostages.

The man infront stopped saying something in his weird language. The others stopped, closing in on their prisoners. MaC leaned into Thomas, steeling her gaze... Daring them to try anything. I moved in, ready to...I don't know, but if they touched her...

And they did... They moved in, roughly grabbing her by the arm and pushing Thomas to the ground. I don't know what I was planning to do, but what I ended up doing was both stupid and awesome. I drop kicked the man gripping her arm. He fell from the impact and knocked himself unconscious on a rock. Next, another charged at me. I dodged his punch and threw one of my, connecting with his kidney. He doubled over in pain. I then flipped him on his back and ducked the incoming man who landed on his comrade with a sickening thud. But as I had said before, there were too many. I was out numbered.

After throwing that one to the ground, another grabbed MaC around the waist and held a knife to her throat. She tited back her head and for once was still. She didn't thrash about kicking and screaming insults at her captor. MaC's two-second warning just wasn't enough. It was all I could do to block my head from the incoming blow. However, it didn't help much as I saw the world begin to spin. I could only just feel the warm hands threading though my hair, whispering my name, before the numbness overcame me and everything went black.

Back to MaC:

Strange hands pried me away from Minho as I desperately clung to him. The gag prevented me from saying anything but I had some pretty colorful insults flyin around in my head, head would be rolling if I had a weapon.

Thomas was to my right, also restrained by strange half-naked men wearing red-paint. I struggled against them never taking my eyes off of Minho. Another couple dragged him along as we trailed behind. His head lolled to the side, and I died in every step I took... Apparently I was slowing them down. The man to my right, with no warning, swept me off my feet (and eww, not in that way) and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked at his chest and pounded with bound hands at his back, but he didn't budge. I was stuck there till we reached wherever the hell we were going. I hung my head and arms limply, watching the ground as it passed beneath me... The throbbing of my ankle beginning to ebb away into numbness..._ I better not buggin loose my foot..._

In the mean time:

"C'mon!" John urged them to move quicker. Harriet and Sonya were colse behind him, trailing ever so slightly behind him, stopping to examine the trails when he knew where he was going. Maisie and Brenda (she insisted she had to come, and would not be left behind) However were at his side trusting he knew his way.

"Mmmhhhmmm," they called, "Be right there!"

John gave the two girls a beside him a painful look. Maisie sighed, "Move it! They have a head start as it is, if we're gonna catch them we need to move quickly."

"Seconded" Brenda added, following the buy as he led them deeper into the forest.

"There were around twenty of em'," he explained, "All the same, dark skin, black hair... hardly any clothes..."

The girls raised their eyebrows, "Could you...clarify?"

"Ne- Nevermind... You'll see..."

**A/N: Sorr for all the POV changes... I just... I dunno this is kinda a bridge chapter... before... whoops, nevermind...**

**PPS. Thanks to Ahern15s great idea, i have a new story up, Through her eyes. It's MaC's POV, through the entire Maze runner series... eventually, right now its only the first two chapters of the Maze runner.**

**And I always forget this -_-**

**Claimer: I actually do own MaC, she is mine, do not steal her! or... at least ask...**

**Disclaimer: Guess...**

**I do not own the Maze Runner or anything recognizable.**


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry everyone... life's been so hectic!**

Minho POV:

My head was throbbing... painfully throbbing. I groaned, my eyelids opening slightly... _What happened?_

"MMMMMmmmmMMM!" My head snapped to the side. I leaped to my feet, or, that was what I meant to do, but the restraints denied me any movement beyond getting to my knees. I lunged towards her, pulling at the leather straps that bound me to a tree in a strange clearing somewhere in the middle of the wood I had foolishly sent her into.

"MaC!"

She screamed but her words came out muffled and distorted. I couldn't understand a word she was saying, but she was scared. Her eyes were the size of the moon, and just as bright, but not with the usual happiness and wit, but with cold terror. Her arms were tied behind her back, her face marred with dirt and grime and strangely red, like she'd been hit. Her hair hung limply in her face, flying every which way as she thrashed about trying to get away though she knew it was useless.

The man dragging her eyes' met mine. With a snarl he threw her to the ground, stalking over to me with a sneer on his overly-tan face. Under his eyes were two finger-drawn red lines adding to his strangeness. The man's muscles rippled as he clenched his fists. but he had failed to tie MaC down, and he would pay the price. NO ONE pushes MaC around. There's a reason for that.

She came up behind the man, quickly and quietly, just as I knew she would. I smirked at the poor shank and just as his confident sneer left his face, she brought the branch around, knocking him up-side the head causing him to fall with a thud.

Without another look, she untied me, well technically, she cut the leather, but that's not important.

I beamed at her, there was my little fire-cracker, but she wasn't smiling. She was desperately trying to keep from crying. Her chin shook and her bottom lip quivered as she bit the inside of her cheek. "MaC?" I said, standing and holding a hand.

She didn't even look, she just collapsed, falling into my arms as she cried, tears streaming down her face as she choked back sobs. "Shhh, Shhh, It's alright, s'alright now, ain't nobody gonna hurt you. I've got ya..."I held her because there was nothing more to do. I held in her in my arms, absentmindedly brushing her hair as she let it out. Her arms around my neck as she buried her head, hiding from the cruel world we've known.

I didn't ask... partly because I didn't want to know. I was scared as to what they could have done to her. A lone girl against... how many were there? But I knew her, and she would tell me when she was ready. When she had accepted it and moved on, faced the reality and come out the victor, then she would tell me, but not before then. Not now. So I only said, "Where's Thomas?"

She looked up at me, her eyes still glassy. She brought an arm across her face, sniffing and blinking. She pulled herself together, just as I knew she would and got back to the task at hand. "We got separated during the trip...After you, um... ambushed them, they got a little jumpy, decided knocking us out was the best course of action." She would not meet my eyes and she didn't jake as usual. She was so... serious, so uptight.

"Poor shank, what'd he get us into this time"

There wasn't even the slightest hint of a smile.

* * *

"Wait!" the blonde called. "This... This is all wrong..."

The girls stared at him.

"Their tracks... something happened here..." he spoke more to himself than them as he scurried around the clearing. "Here!This mustbe MaC, she puts more weight on one foot, she was injured.. so she was leaning on... Thomas, here! And then...What happened..." He looked up at the girls, "Something happened here...It looks like... Ladies, " he said, "this is now an official resure mission. Our leaders are in trouble, captured by an unknown source, our mission-"

"Can we just go?" Maisie asked, a hand on her hip. "The longer we stand her the longer it takes to cach up and the longer MaC's with those freaks."

"And Minho" Sarah added queitly.

"And Thomas!" Brenda added rather loudly, the feeling in her words known to all.

"Alright gang, move out!" Harriet ordered.

"Girls... They're this way..."

"Oh..."

**A/N: I'm sorry this one is kinda short, but Hey! Its a chapter, right?**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee review, please!**

**Pretty please?**

**Minho- "why would they listen to you?"**

**me- *glare***

**MaC- "By the Creators, just leave a little note, she doesn't give a klunk what it says! she just wants to know that peple are actually reading this stupid thing... well actually its my life, but its still stupid"**

**Minho- "I think you just called you're life stupid..."**

**MaC- "Did not"**

**Minho- "Actually-"**

**MaC- *icy glare***

**Minho- "I'll shut up now..."**

**MaC- "Yeah, That's what I thought."**

**me- "Anyways... Review!"**

**Thanx! (kudos to you if you actually read that little bit up there, i just got bored an whala, that happened...)**

**-CopperMax**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes, I'm back, and yes... I have updates. Remember, review!**

_MaC's Pov:_

"We have to get out of here..." my voice was still shaky. Minho nodded, seeming not to notice the frailty.

"Better sooner than later, MaC," he said, "We'll find Thomas after."

"No," I shook my head, "After is too late Minho, we have to find him_ now_."

He shook his head. "No-"

"You don't know what they did, Minho!"I screamed, probably alerting the whole shuckin forest about us, "They're monsters! They walk and talk just like us 'cept they're cruel and mindless, just like the shuck cranks back at the scorch!" My arms flailed wildly as I explained... We had to find him, before they... I couldn't think about that.

"You can't walk, MaC!" he yelled in frustration. "You'll loose your shuck foot!"

I tried staring him down, but he didn't budge. His even stare looked me in the eyes, daring me to deny it. I couldn't, but I wouldn't admit that. I groaned throwing my hands up theatrically, "Whatever."

He knelt beside me, the kindness back in his eyes. "You need help..."

"Pfft..." I said, building up my sarcasm...my walls. Truth was, I needed t get out of there. My mind kept wandering, taking me back to a few hours ago...Every sound I heard had me jumping in fear. "I'll be fine, tough as nails remember..." but it was weak.

He gave me a worried glance. "John went to get the others."

"John... smart-ass blonde shank?" he nodded. I groaned. "We have to find Thomas."

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I just..." he shook his head.

"Leave it be, MaC, we'll find him after... you need medical attention."

* * *

_Thomas:_

The scene played once agan through my mind:

_She was asleep, passed out from the pain. Her head on my shoulder, a hard line on her lips. He hair in her face and even in sleep, there was a determined look about her. But when the guard came in all that changed. Her eyes snapped open, bright grey eyes now the color of steel and just as hard. Her fists clenched, though she was bound just as I. More of the strange men came, talking in their strange language. I did catch one word, one very unfortunate word; Sacrifice._

_I gulped, ballin my hands into fists. I couldn't let them take her, Minho needed her... and she was my friend._

_They untied her from the tree, but they still had the upper hand. all of her weight on one foot, she still fought. She scratched, clawed, screamed, kicked and bit, but it was no use. She was outnumbered. One sent her into oblivion with a crashing blow of his right fist._

_They painted men dragged the bleeding figure out of the little TP like house (the tree was in the middle) and into the black night._

_I couldn't sleep, all that night I stayed awake, listening to the muffled screaming and wondering wat kind of torture she was being made to endure. I did something that night, that I hadn't done in a while if ever before; I prayed. Not for me, but for the brown-haired girl with grey eyes and a mean glare. For the girl both of my best friends had fallen for. For MaC..._

"Please, be okay, please"

* * *

_John:_

"Wait... Is that them?" he pointed to two shadowy figures disappearing into the wood.

"But theres only two of them," Brenda chimed in.

"One had a limp," Maisie observed, "Its got to be MaC, you said she was injured."

"She is... or was," John concluded.

"That guy was too big to be Thomas," Harriet said.

"Still," Sonya said, "It was pretty far..."

"We have to find Thomas!" Brenda said determinedly.

"We will," Maise said, taking charge, "But we have to find MaC and Minho as well... and we already have a lead on them."

"But-"

"You can stay and watch for him if you'd like," offered Sonya.

Brenda nodded, her redish hair falling in waves around her.

"I'll stay with you, and then the others will go."

"Sounds like a plan," John said, "Now... Lets Go!"

**A/N: Another chapter, care to guess what happened to MaC?**


End file.
